Bohman
|ja_voice = Kenji Matsuda }} Bohman (ボーマン, Bōman) is a character in season two of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Design Appearance Bohman has appeared in two different outfits within LINK VRAINS so far. In the first, he wears a skintight jumpsuit that is silver on the legs, purple on the knees and calves, and blue on the feet and the torso, which exposes his abs, chest, and shoulders; the torso section covers his sides and underarms, and wraps around his biceps, ending in purple cuffs. In the second, he wears a black chest-plate with a broad, gold-lined collar and shoulder pauldrons, pink lines across his collarbone, and white sections on the thigh pauldrons. He also wears long black finger-less gauntlets with pink backs on the hands, golden cuffs, knuckles, and wristband on his right wrist (his Duel Disk covers his other wrist), white pants, and black calf-length boots with his symbol attached to the knee and extending midway up his thigh and down his shin, in addition to a red belt buckle resembling a wolf's head. A strange, star-shaped symbol resembling the Southern Cross appears prominently in Bohman's design, occasionally attached to a diamond-shape at one of the points; a yellow one on his bare chest, yellow ones on his ankle cuffs, orange sections that are part of his braids, and blue ones on his forearms in his first outfit. His armor retains the star on the chest-plate, and has pink-lined golden elongated stars on his knees and forearms. Personality Bohman is introduced as a tortured and confused man who has had his memory wiped. When he returns in episode 56, he's given a different look and is convinced he is actually the real Yusaku Fujiki while Playmaker is merely a clone. Biography Lost Memories A mysterious duelist. He hides a mysterious secret. Was he an ally or enemy of Playmaker and his allies? When Playmaker reached the area in which Bohman was detected for the last time, the latter (along with Haru) appeared on top of the statue of a soldier and was challenged by Playmaker. Bohman stated he wasn't after Ai, stating he would bring Playmaker to justice and make him pay for his crimes. Even though he was aware Playmaker knew about the ability of his "Hydradrive" monsters to attack directly, he still opted to go first and managed to Summon "Twin Hydradrive Knight" and activate "Judgement Arrows", while also Setting two face-down cards, describing them as the "cards that would decide the Duel's outcome". Playmaker was able to bypass the effects of both "Judgment Arrows" and "Twin Hydradrive Knight", destroying the latter, and also Set two cards face-down. During Bohman's turn, he activated one of his Set cards, "Property Spray", a card that Playmaker was already expected, which he then negated using "Arrow Break". However, to Playmaker's surprise, Bohman had already seen through his plan, and he had only used "Property Spray" to force Playmaker's Counter Trap. Bohman proceeded to activate the card he actually wanted to, "Hydradrive Cycle", using it to Summon "Twin Hydradrive Knight" again. After destroying all of Playmaker's monsters, Bohman revealed that during the Lost Incident, each victim had a backup copy of their thoughts saved, and during one of the experiments, something went wrong and one of the victim's real personality was switched with the one stored in the backup, imprisoning the original consciousness inside the database. He then revealed that he, Bohman, was the original consciousness trapped outside his own body, and the one inside his real body was none other than Playmaker, showing as evidence the fact he was able to predict Playmaker's every action as a Duelist. Decided to have his body returned to him, Bohman vowed to win. Deck Bohman uses a "Hydradrive" Deck which is supported by unique 'Link Spell' Cards which feature Link Arrows. His Deck specializes in Link Summoning Link 1 "Hydradrive" monsters, all of which exploit the attribute of the opponent's monsters in order to allow them to attack the opponent directly, while "Property Spray" is utilized in case the attribute of the opponent's monsters don't match up to the effect of the "Hydradrive" he controls. Although their ATK is low the Link Spell "Judgement Arrows" doubles their ATK. This in conjunction with the ability to swarm, can result in a potential One Turn Kill. For defense, Bohman uses "Property Spray" which allows him to regain Life Points by utilizing his monsters as fodder. While "Covered Hydradrive" provides no damage effect, as long as another "Hydradrive" is on his side of the field and also block the opponent from making attacks using more than one monster. He also uses "Hydradrive Generator" and the inert ability of "Hydradrive" Link Monsters to generate a "Hydradrive Token". This helps him maintain his field and keep an harmonious strategy of offense and defense. Duels Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters